


Akashi-sama X Kuroko-Senpai

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi and Kuroko love love tension?! Kuroko awakes every morning from sweet dreams of him and Akashi. Everyday and every night he thinks about his beloved 'Akashi-sama'. Luckily for him, he is suddenly kissed by his beloved Akashi, and this is viewed by their idiotic comedic-duo friends, Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryota! What has the Teiko Basketball team become?! -.-'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really like AkaKuro, and I also reallyy love it when the two characters are oblivious to each other's love for the other.. However, you know what I like best?! When two of the main characters friends (Ahomine and Kise-kun) decide to try and 'help' with getting them together... It may not seem like it yet, but that's what I'm trying to do! So stick with me! :3 for craziness... btw u may or may not see a lil bit of love between Ahomine and Kise ;)

 

_“Tetsuya,” I can hear a muffled call for my name, Akashi’s dreamy voice is calling for me._

_“Akashi kun?” I run up to him, treading along the field of green beneath our feet. He holds out his arms. I giggle a girlish laugh. I joyfully close up on my beloved when I realise something. He isn’t wearing anything. I pause, my face turning bright red, I can feel the steam floating out from above my head._

_“Tetsuya-senpai,” he says with an agonisingly sweet voice. He begins to walk towards me, and leaps onto me, pushing us into the soft flowery grass which is now cradling our warm bodies._

_“A-Akashi-sama…” I murmur as I ready my lips for a kiss._

“Hey! Tetsu, wake up!” I open my eyes to the yelling of Aomine, my best friend from school. “We’re going to be late to practice!” I can hear steps hurriedly rush up the stair case. I scratch the back of my head, and realise my lips are perched on the fabric of my pillow case. I sigh and release my grip off the poor suffocated pillow. Aomine rushes into my room, screaming something about how much he wants to beat Kise to a pulp. I get out of bed and search through my wardrobe looking for my Teiko Juniour High uniform.

“Are you even listening to me, Tetsu?” I turn around.

“What is it, Aomine-kun?” I tilt my head innocently, facing him. He sighs and takes a deep breath.

“Dumbass Kise thought it would be a good idea to try a dunk at the crap street ball court down my street. Now the basketball ring has been torn off by that idiot,” I can feel the frustration Aomine was feeling emanating through the room. “Now the cops are asking _me_ to give em’ the cash to fix it,” I take out my uniform and place it on the end edge of my bed and pat Aomine’s head. “Tetsu-“

“Please get out,” I grab his hand and shove him out of my room, “next time please don’t barge in without notice,” I close my eyes and sigh as I hear his angry footsteps leave the building.

“Well, screw you too!” I hear him shout before he slams the front door closed. I release another sigh. ‘He will wait for me anyway’ I murmur as I reach for my clothes. I put my hand to my chest, slowly trying to quiet my rapidly beating heart.

“Akashi-kun…” I whisper as I take more deep breaths. I slowly reach down for my new change of clothes as Ahomine speeds up the stairs and barges into my room again.

“Testu, how long are you taking anyway?!” he yells as he swings the door open. I feel the slight itch of irritation as I pinch his ear and jab him in the gut.

 

I walk together down my school’s street with Aomine, who was still cradling his stomach in pain. I look up at him and frown.

“Aomine-kun, I’m sorry for-“ Aomine pats my shoulder lightly.

“Nah, Testu, don’t worry about it. I shouldn’t have pissed you off in the first place,” he grins his warm smirk, if smirks could be warm. “I shouldn’t take my anger on my buddy instead of that idiot,” he looks forward towards the school gate where a mob of girls from not only our school but many others crowded the school entrance. I see Aomine’s eyes flash an electric blue as I watch my tanned friend dash towards them. I let a smile creep up on me, and continue my way, easily slipping past the annoying loud group of fan girls. Suddenly as I reach the inner part of the school entrance I hear the third familiar screech of the day.

“Aominecchi, you’re so mean!” I allow myself to give off a silent chuckle.

“Kise, you bastard left me there for the cops,” The fan girls squeal and I face palm. _‘Ahomine choose your words more carefully’._

“Aominecchi… uhh… the girls.” I watched as the group of girls surrounding the famous model and star basketball player cuddle closer together after hearing about Kise’s ‘bad boy actions’. I walk away silently shaking my head at my team mate’s stupid interactions.

 

The bell rings and second class ends.

“You are all free to leave,” I carefully tidy up my books and watch my classmates leave the room, freely chatting to one another. Forgetting about me, the teacher tidies up her things and leaves as well. _‘I guess I could stay hear a bit longer,’_ I think as I retake my seat next to the classroom window. I gaze out the room’s clear, clean windows looking down at the school athletics track below. _‘Akashi-kun… where are you?’_ I hear the class room door slide open and turn around in surprise. I turn to see a teenage boy with stunning short, yet messy, scarlet hair and deep red eyes. He looks up at me in surprise and I see that he is holding a leather coated novel.

“Ahh, Kuroko, I almost didn’t see you there,” he says with a smile. _‘You found me’_ I whisper.

“Well, I don’t really have an obvious presence...” I trail off my words as I look into his eyes.

“Kuroko?” I begin to nod off in dazzling daydreams.

“Hmm… What is it… Akashi-sama..?” Akashi lets out a chuckle.

“Pardon?” I shake out of my daze. _‘Did I just- I didn’t did I?!’_

“N-nevermind!“ Akashi quickly walks up to me and me into a hug. “A-Akashi?” I feel my heart race into bursts of uncontrollable pounding.

“Did your heart just skip a beat?” I blush at his words, still held in his embrace. Suddenly he pecks my cheek.

“A-Akashi?!” He chuckles a bit again and releases me from his cuddle. He looks into my light blue eyes, and reaches out his hand ruffling my pastel blue hair. I small tear droplet slides my bright pink cheek.

“Ah, I’m sorry if my teasing hurt you,” he says droopily. Before I can say anything, he leaves the room, leaving me confused and alone as well.

 


	2. Baka Kise and Ahomine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kise have witnessed the incident of kissing between Akashi and Kuroko. Kise is determined to help whiile Aomine stays confused. However, when asked a certain question by Kise, Aomine falls into awkward silence, leaving Kise obviously upset. What will these two idiots do next? No, seriously? These dorks wat the heck... -.-'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, so I may have accidentally changed who's perspective it's from and changed tenses in the middle anndd am doing it from god's view now... but just think about it like it's a strategic thing... yeah... but that's all jolly and happy ;) .. ;-;... Haven't got anywhere yet, but this chapter is just getting ready for the AoKise feels... I know having two ships in one is pretty over it, but sorry ;-; I also have pretty much finished ch 3 and on to ch 4... pretty much because I am really excited to see where this goes XD tyy ilyy

 

Kise gulped quietly as Aomine just stood there, fish eyed with his jaw hanging open. He tried to push Kise out of his way for a better look.

“Did Akashi just- W-wait to Testsu?!” Aomine tried to peak through the classroom sliding door again. Meanwhile Kise was drooping, teary eyed and amazed at what he had just seen.

“Aominecchi… T-they..” Aomine turned to see a sobbing Kise.

“H-hey, d-dumbass! What are you doing?!” He switched his attention to Kise, and took hold of his shoulders, lightly shaking him. “You idiot, what are you doing?! They’ll hear us!” Aomine was still trying hush Kise when they heard Akashi speak. Aomine shifted his attention back to the classroom.

“I’m sorry for teasing you,” he heard him say and Akashi’s footsteps began to grow louder as he went to open the door. _‘Shit!’_ Aomine thought as he took hold of Kise’s arm and ran off to the neighbouring classroom. Aomine covered Kise’s mouth as he listened to Akashi’s footprints leave the room. _‘Testsu’_ he thought slightly dropping his head at the thought of his best friend’s feelings. Suddenly he felt a warm spongey sensation slide against his palm followed by a quick sting. He turned to Kise who was squealing muffled incoherent words. Kise began to bite at Aomine’s hand forcing him to let go.

“Ow! What the heck are you try-“ Kise pouted.

“Ahominecchi… You shouldn’t do that to such a cute person like me, it’s disrespectful,” he said turning his head away like a sooking princess.

“You, cute? Don’t make me laugh!” Aomine smirked as Kise made a squeaky cry and weakly hit Ahomine in the chest.

“I hate you…~” He mumbled. Aomine furrowed his eyebrows as his thoughts returned back to his friend.

“Kise… What about Tetsu and Akashi..?”

 

Aomine walked to class, thinking about what to do about his best friend’s situation. He just got kissed by a GUY, and Akashi at that. Aomine had never had anything against homos, and didn’t hate the idea of being friends with one, but he never would have thought… he trailed off again as he thought of Kise’s reaction to it.

_“What do you mean what do we do about it? I think we should leave Akashicchi and Kurokocchi alone… They probably have mutual feelings for eachother!”_ Aomine was a bit dumbfounded. To think that he was the only one who didn’t see an obvious connection between his best friend and captain. He groaned and ruffled his navy hair. The thing that bothered him the most though, was the conversation he had with Kise after the ‘incident’.

_“Don’t tell me you want to interfere?!” Kise held his hand to his oval mouth as if he was astonished._

_“No, you idiot! I am just thinking that, I don’t know, it’s a bit weird… That sought of thing between two guys… It wasn’t obvious either!” Kise had chuckled for a bit, listing times when Akashi had hugged Kuroko from behind, ‘mistaken’ Kuroko’s training schedules for less difficult ones and sometimes threatened other members with scissors if they ever got too close to the small, adorable bluenette. However, Kise’s expression changed when he questioned Aomine about what he thought about gays._

_“Wh-what do you…” Kise’s eyes were serious then, but they were also full of fear._

_“Aominecchi… I’m asking that if…” Kise had hesitated to speak. “I-if a guy you thought you were really close to, were to… uhh… ask you out, would you say yes?” Aomine had struggled with that question. He didn’t know what to say. Heck, he would probably die from a brain fart before he could think of an answer! When Aomine was stuttering to reply, Kise had shrugged it off saying it was nothing and ran out the class shouting something stupid like,_

_“I’m gonna DEFINITELY get Akashicchi and Kurokocchi together! I will text you about it later!” And with that he had gone._

Meanwhile Kurokocchi~

 

Kuroko lifted his hand up to his lips. Slowly tracing where Akashi had placed his. Kuroko wiped the one tear that fell during that dreamy moment. _‘Akashi-kun just-‘_ Kuroko felt himself blush once again when he realised what exactly had just happened. Quietly in his heart he leaped for joy. _‘Does this mean he likes me?!’_ Kuroko threw a weak fist in the air as he silently celebrated his first kiss.

Then he recalled what Akashi had said before skedaddling out the classroom.

_“Sorry for teasing you,”_ Kuroko was a little bit muddled by those words. _‘Teasing?’_ He continued to question those last words, even after he had left the classroom with the school bell signalling the end of break. Slowly Kuroko had made his way to class where he met his friend, Kise, waiting at the entrance. Kise always looked at Kuroko with a grinning face, which very thoroughly reminded him of a dog (a golden retriever to be exact).

“Kurokocchi~!” Kise shouted down the hall as Kuroko made his way towards the glistening blonde model.

“Hello, Kise-kun. You seem well today,” Kuroko smiled as he greeted the popular model. Although Kise was incredibly loud, and sometimes extremely clingy and annoying, he was still able to bright up the darkest of days.

“Yeah, super OK,” but today something was up. Kuroko tilted his head at the sudden change from Japanese to English.

“Super OK?” he questioned scanning what exactly was different about the seemingly gloomy model. “Never mind that though, Kise-kun is something the matter?” Kise stood there stiff for a moment the fake super star smile still glued to his face, but then he fell into one of his overdramatically drastic tears. Kuroko, who was now regretting every decision he had ever made, queried once again.

“What happened, Kise-kun?”

“Aominecchi hates me!” Kuroko sighed. _‘He would never hate you’_ he murmured in his head as he continued the conversation further.

“What exactly does he hate about you, may I ask?”

“He hates everything about me! I bet he hates my hair too!” Kuroko, just knowing that he had entered one of Kise’s conversational voids, did his very best to avoid descending any further into Kise’s pit of problems.

“Alright, we will talk about this later, but first we need to get to class,” Kuroko kneeled down and lightly patted Kise’s head who was now a sobbing mess crouching along the school hall floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave a comment if you think something should be changed and stuff :P


	3. AkaKuro Mission START!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kise are finally dating, but Kuroko is STILL having trouble confessing his feelings (jeez). Well, it looks like it's the dorks squad's (AoKise) time to shine! Oh yeah, Murasakibara and Midorima make their debut! (Of being side characters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how I first intended this to be a Akakuro fanfic with a "little bit" of AoKise... Well... I mean, next chapter's gonna be a blast! Right..? Right??! 
> 
> I humbly apologise to those who want more AkaKuro moments *bows apologetically

Kuroko walked down the hall with Kise after class. It was now lunch time.

“So, what happened?” Kuroko tilted his head to look up to Kise, who was once again shedding his over dramatic tears.

“H-he *hic… When I asked what he’d say if I were to ask him out, he didn’t reply,” Kuroko sighed, knowing that what the blonde ‘thought’ he said probably wasn’t exactly what he queried.

“I see, but are you sure you asked him that exact question?” Even though what the blonde was saying was a bit silly, Kuroko still fully understood what it felt like to have a one-sided love interest. _‘Akashi-kun’_ he heard himself thinking again. Both Kuroko and Kise knew of each other’s love interests and sexual orientations, and both also knew that it was most likely that neither of them would ever achieve their beloved’s love. Of course, that’s what Kuroko thought. Everyone around the pair, Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuuro, found it clear to the eye that they both had a cute, fuzzy mutual love for each other. Surprisingly, Kise was the first one to spot it. Kuroko, still oblivious to Akashi’s obvious interest, remained Akashi’s biggest, yet quietest, admirer.

“Of course I did! Wait.. Oh… maybe I didn’t!” Kise squealed with a snap. “I have to go tell him! Thank you Kurokocchi~!” Kise’s voice faded as he zipped down the hall way, teachers and students yelling at him to slow down as he zoomed past. Kuroko yawned a hefty sigh as he watched the golden dog disappear down the hall. _‘Akashi-kun, I want to see you’_ he yearned.

 

Kuroko slowly strolled down the hall. The Generation of Miracles, or GoM, were supposed to meet up today. However, he had his doubts thanks to the dumb dog sprinting out to find his owner. Kuroko shook his head as he remembered how often Kise and Aomine fought. Then he remembered how obsessed Kise was with the basketball otaku. He was everything Kise ever talked about.

 _“I’m going to beat you!”_ Was probably the first words he had ever said to the basketball star. Then Kise’s affections grew into more of a, close best friend yet a rival sought of relationship. However, short after that, Kise had declared his love for Aomine to Kuroko, stating that he would do anything if Kuroko would make Aomine gay. Kuroko thought ‘making’ someone gay was impossible, and it probably is. _‘Akashi-kun’_ he murmured weakly as he lifted a hand up to his pink, blushing cheek.

“Kuroko?” Kuroko spun around in surprise.

“A-Akashi-kun!” His stiff shoulders loosened into a bit of relaxation when he met eyes with two other members of the GoM. “Nice to see you, Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun.”

 

“Kuro-chin, want to eat?” The big giant purple monster of Teiko, Murasakibara, was actually quite a sweet heart (and tooth :P). He loved sweets and all the like. Murasakibara looked down at Kuroko and held out a candy bar.

“It’s a new flavour,” he said lazily tempting Kuroko to take it. Kuroko slowly shook his head.

“N…no, I’m fine thank you…” Midorima, Teiko’s shooting guard, well known for his High Arch threes, adjusted his thick framed glasses.

“I would suggest not to try it-nanodayo. The packaging says that it is chocolate and BBQ shrimp flavour… utterly disgusting …” Murasakibara frowned, and then lifted an eyebrow at one of Midorima’s possessions.

“Mido-chin, what’s that,” he asked while chewing on the ‘disgusting’ new flavoured sweets.

Midorima was holding a stuffed pink bunny doll which was wearing a red polka dot dress, passing students stared in awe.

“My lucky item-nanodayo. Cancer is in last place today, so I must have my lucky item, no matter what,” Akashi sighed and looked at Kuroko, who was smiling, nonetheless. Kuroko, realising he was being watched tucked away his smile for a neutral look, in attempt to erase his blush. Akashi realised this and smirked.

“Murasakibara, Midorima, please excuse us, Kuroko and I need to chat... in private” Kuroko’s two team mates shrugged as Akashi took Kuroko’s hand and ran off.

 

Meanwhile the dorks ;)

 

Aomine and Kise were hiding behind the school gymnasium and he couldn’t believe what Kise was saying.

“W-what… What I’m trying to say is… I-I... I really like you! More then a rival… and now more then a close friend... I really l-love you… Aominecchi,” Kise had stuttered throughout the whole confession.

“S-seriously?! T-today’s messed up… first Akashi and Kuroko kiss and n-now this?” Aomine reached his hand to his forehead in disbelief and Kise fiddled with his hands.

“I understand if y-you don’t want to reply or anything... but,” Aomine remembered the Kise from ten minutes ago who rushed down the hall howling out Aomine’s name, like a dog finding its owner. Aomine felt strangely annoyed, yet attached to this dog. Kise finished twiddling his thumbs and decided to break the silence at last.

“I’m sorry I confessed! Just f-forget I said anything!” He screeched before turning to run away. Aomine remembered every one of Kise’s stupid actions, and every gesture Kise had made, that Aomine was too dense to see.

“W-wait!” Before Kise could run off, Aomine took hold of Kise’s arm, gripping it tightly, and pulled him back into an embrace.

“Y-you like me r-right? So is this ok?” Aomine caressed Kise’s cheek gently, and moved in closer to kiss his forehead. Kise felt warm, joyfull tears roll down his pink cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Aomine, pulling their bodies closer together.

“Aominecchi, do… do you like me too?” Aomine didn’t know how to reply properly.

“I don’t know, but I like being around you, and seeing your stupidly happy face,” he said honestly. Aomine paused as he pulled away carefully to see the blonde’s tearful face. “Though, right now, you look a bit… snotty, for a model…” Kise, still wrapping his arms around Aomine pouted and looked up at him.

“Ahominecchi…” he mumbled. Aomine’s eyes widened. _‘OMG WTF! HE’S SO CUTE! I DON’T EVEN?!”_ Kise tilted his head as he watched Aomine’s tanned face glow bright red.

“Aominecchi? Are you..?” Kise smiled, “I love you,” Aomine, still red faced squeaked as Kise pecked him on the cheek. The two fell into a loving cuddle as their lips touched into a sweet embrace.

 

Afterwards~

 

The two dorky lovers sat against the exterior of the school gymnasium, leaning on each others shoulders as the held hands.

“Aominecchi… help me get Akashicchi and Kurokocchi together…” Aomine turned to his boyfriend who was looking at him with pleading eyes.

“I don’t know…”

“Please, Aominecchi…” Kise said, puffing up his cheeks like a chipmunk. “They clearly love each other.” Aomine couldn’t refuse such a cuddly critter.

“F-fine… For Tetsu…” Kise got up and jumped for joy (Chun li style ;3) and pulled Aomine up from the soft ground.

“OK! AkaKuro, mission: getting them together! START!” Kise said as he ran off towards the main building in excitement, dragging a very dopey Aomine along with him.


	4. The Mayhem Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mayhem begins! Akashi has taken Kuroko's hand, and now they are together in private! Are the dork squad going to make a move?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously am having fun writing this XD this is jusst sooo stupid XD I love AoKise and AkaKuro. I also like how one ship is two dumbos while the other is just a sweet love. *oops I made Akashi a yandere*  
> I don't know how you will react to Akashi's sudden change of character, (I wasn't too sure about that) but the next chapters are probably going to be the notorious Dork Squad and the poor AkaKuro couple :P

Akashi ran out the school’s main building and into the gymnasium.

“Good,” Kuroko heard him say as the red head opened the gym storage room and hid them inside, shutting the door behind them. “We’re alone,” Akashi looked at Kuroko with soft, scarlet eyes.

“Akashi?” Kuroko asked quietly before the red eyed boy pulled him into his second embrace of the day.

“A-Akashi?!” Kuroko’s mouth dropping in surprise. His hands resting against his chest. _‘His heat his beating so fast!’_ Kuroko could feel Akashi’s racing heart thumping against his chest through the bluenette’s palms. Akashi loosens his grip and looks at Kuroko, his nose just touching the surprised bluenette.

“Kuroko… I-“ Suddenly they hear a screech. It’s Kise. They open the storage door to see Aomine and Kise running around the gym followed by a mob of bees. Kuroko and Akashi stand there speechless. Aomine who was still running away from the bees yelled out to them.

“H-hey! Tetsu, help us!” Kuroko stood there still dumbstruck about what was happening.

Kise tried to plead to Akashi for help instead.

“Akashicchi! Do you have any bug spray?!” He asked in a panic as he and Aomine were still running laps around the gymnasium basketball court. Everything seemed to stop as everyone turned to Akashi, who was summoning a ‘fairly’ evil aura. (described by Kise)

“What are you doing, may I ask?” The dork squad looked at each other in fear.

“W-we… were just…”

“Speak up!” Akashi raised his head and looked down on them, his left eye golden. “I am absolute, you peasants! How dare you interrupt my time with Senpai!” Kuroko thawed out of his frozen state when he heard Akashi. _‘Senpai?’_ The comedic duo squealed as the heard a ‘snipping’ sound.

“Akashicchi… No, please, no!!!” Akashi slowly approached them, opening and closing his red, sharp scissors.

“Akashi, it was an accident! Don’t… NOO!“

“No excuses,” he said with an evil grin. By now even the crowd of bees had fled. “Whoever intrudes on Senpai, will have to face _me_ ,” Akashi was about to snap Kise’s neck when Kuroko stepped forward.

“A-Akashi-kun!” Akashi turned back, realising what had just happened, his hair as red as ever, just like his cheeks.

 

How Dork Squad found the bees:

 

“Kise you dumbass, slow down!” Aomine snatched his hand away. “Where are you going?” Kise pointed to the school’s main building’s second floor.

“Up there,” Aomine tilted his head.

“Are you stupid? There’s no doors this way!” Kise grinned, showing his model teeth.

“We have to do some scouting first, silly!” Kise clutched onto Aomine’s hand again and began to run to a tree, who’s branches, if sat on, gave clear vision of the school’s second floor hallway.

“We can probably see the inside of every second floor class room _and_ the its whole hallway if we climb here!” Kise said overflowing enthusiasm.

“What? What?! Why do we have to climb up here? We can just meet up with the rest of the GoM like normal, then we can see how those to are around each other!” Aomine debated.

“But that doesn’t feel like we are super spies!” Kise sooked. _‘What the?! Are you helping them or messing around?!’_ Aomine just stood there, looking at his idiot boyfriend. “OK, start climbing go!” Kise pointed at the tree. Aomine sighed and begun climbing. _‘He won’t shut up if I don’t do this…’_ He thought. Just as he reached for the third branch, he peered into the window.

“Hey, Kise! I can see Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara _and_ Tetsu from here!” Kise cheered.

“Yay! It worked! So what are they doing?” Aomine squinted.

“Ahh… Talking?” Kise blew a raspberry at the boringness. “W-wait! Akashi took Tetsu’s arm!”

“Woah! Really?!”

“Wha?! Tetsu’s getting taken away by Akashi, they’re running down the hallway!” Kise panicked.

“We have to catch up to them! Which way are they heading?” Aomine watched closely as the two oblivious love birds ran down the stairs to the first level.

“Uhh… They’re down at the first level…” Kise nodded.

“OK, byee!”

“W-wait!! Where are you going dumbass?! Wait up!” Kise waved back at the stranded Aomine.

“Thank you, babe! Catch up with me later, I think they’re going to the gym!” Aomine stared as his boyfriend ditched him, racing towards the school gymnasium.

“So much for love,” he mumbled angrily as he slowly begun to make his way down the tree. Just as he was reaching for the lower branch he spotted an oval shaped, yellow thing.

“What’s that,” he murmured as he focused his eye for a better view. He shuddered. “Is that a be-bee hive...?” He stiffened. _‘Carefully go dow-‘_

“Mine-chin, what are you doing?” Aomine lost balance and fell of the tree, knocking the bee’s nest as he hit the floor. He looked up at the window where Midorima and Murasakibara were looking down at him.

“Aomine run!” He heard Midorima shout as the swarm of bees filled his vision in black and yellow.

“ARGHGHGGHGHHG!!!” He yelped as he ran off in the direction of the gym. “Kise, you little s***!!!”

 

Now that’s done! :3 ~ AkaKuro

 

Akashi looked down at the floor toying with his scissors, his face still red.

“Kuroko… I.. umm…” He glanced up Kuroko and quickly looked back down at the ground. His three team mates stared in awe. _‘So CUTE!!’_ They thought as Akashi drew circles with his foot on the gymnasium floor.

“Akashi, it’s ok…” Kuroko held out his hand to the cutie pouting before him. Akashi’s eyes lit up in hope.

“Thank you…” Akashi took Kuroko’s hand and who escorted him out of the gym. Aomine and Kise just looked at each other, confused.

“Wait… What just...?” The lovers stared at each other for a minute and gasped.

“Aominecchi, did we just ruin their private time?! Was one of them confessing?!” Aomine picked at his ear.

“I don’t know,” and then leered over to his model boyfriend. “But I _do_ know _you ditched_ me,” He said angrily. Kise chuckled nervously as Aomine studied his boyfriend’s trembling body.

“Well, I… uh… Wait, why did you bring a bunch of bees with you into the gym?! I had just got here and then all of a sudden you come in screaming! Ahominecchi!” Aomine felt his eyebrow twitch. He’s _really_ angry now.

“What?! You’re the one that ditched me! You should apologise to me first before anything else! I thought you loved me!” The two quieted at the last sentence and Kise swelled up.

“B-but… Aominecchi… I do love you,” He cried. Aomine shifted his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Idiot… I love you too…” The two kissed, not knowing Akashi and Kuroko could hear them from the gym entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and Kudos! It really makes me feel superr happy about writing this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Okie, so tell me what you think! I will continue this story, so stay tuned! I'm going to New Zealand soon, so I may not post the next ch. for a while, but I've already started so it may even be up tomorrow ;) also, Mido-chan and Mukkun will be coming up in the next few chapters too!!


End file.
